bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 129c. Bubble Guppies: A Christmas Carol (part 3)
This is the story about Ebenezer Scrooge (Mr. Grumpfish) who doesn't care about christmas. When Jacob Marley (Mr. Grouper) dies 7 years and Bob Cratchit (Gil) working hard, he still doesn't care. His late partner's ghost told him that three spirits of christmas (Oona, Goby and Deema) will visit him. *Mr. Grumpfish as Ebenezer Scrooge *Gil as Bob Cratchit *Nonny as Nephew Fred *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #1 *Donald Duck (from Disney) as the collector for the poor #2 *Mr. Grouper as Jacob Marley *Oona as the Ghost of Christmas Past *Jiminy Cricket (from Disney) as Fezziwig *Bubble Puppy as Fezziwig's dog *Avi's Mother as Isabelle *Goby as the Ghost of Christmas Present *Molly as Mrs. Cratchit *Little Fish as Cratchit kids *Avi as Tiny Tim *Deema as the Ghost of Christmas Future *This might be similar to the 1983 "Mickey's Christmas Carol". *This is the second time Deema plays a villain and wearing witch's cloak. It was no sooner as Ebenezer Scrooge returned to his bedroom with the warm bed. None other that, he encountered the second spirit. The second spirit was a boy wearing a mistletoe on his head and wearing green robes. he brought gold coins and lots of food. Mr. Grumpfish: Are you the second spirit that Marley mentioned? Who are you? Goby: Yes, I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present. Mr. Grumpfish: What are you going to show me in the present? Goby: Well, with my magic spell, I'll show you the present. So, the ghost took Scrooge to the present. What Scrooge saw is a house which belongs to his clerk, Bob Cratchit. Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit, that employee wearing the tuxedo before, that's Bob Cratchit! Gil: Hey, I wonder how's Tiny Tim doing. Molly: I don't know. Little Fish #1: Is dinner ready, mother? Molly: Not yet, kids. Mr. Grumpfish: What she's cooking? A giant canary? Goby: What would you pay your clerk? Two shillings a day? Mr. Grumpfish: Two shillings and a halfpenny. Well, he's doing my laundry. Goby: Listen, Ebenezer Scrooge, Listen. Gil: Tiny Tim, where are you? Avi: Coming, father. Tiny Tim was Bob Cratchit's elderly son. He had a crutch. Bob had to carry Tim to the table. Avi: Wow, look at all those food. Gil: Don't eat yet, there's more to come, Here we have is this roasted turkey. Avi and Little Fish: Ooh! Gil: Half a walnut. Avi and Little Fish: Aah! Gil: Two grapes. Avi and Little Fish: Ooh! Aah! Gil: All right, before we eat, let's not forget the man who made this glorist feast possible, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge. Molly: Please, not when we're eating. Gil: Oh, you're right, this is the season of good wilted men. What do you say, Tiny Tim? Avi: I say, Thank you, Mr. Scrooge, and god bless us everyone. Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit, I must know. What's wrong with the kind kid? Goby: Hmmm... Good question, Scrooge. If these shadows remain unchanged by the future, You will reveal the empty chair where Tiny Tim once sat. Mr. Grumpfish: So that means... Tim will... (gasps) Cratchit? Spirit! Where are you? Don't go! You must tell me about Tim! Don't go! When Bob Cratchit's house vanished, Scrooge was back in his bedroom. Not only that, he was aware of the last spirit. The last spirit was a girl with yellow hair and scary looks and she was wearing an old woman's gown and hood. Scrooge might have fear this specter more than all the other. Mr. Grumpfish: Who are you? Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future? Deema: (nods) The spirit didn't talk. She grasps Scrooge with her scary hands and whisk him through the calendar of time into the future. He was found himself outside of Bob Cratchit's house. Molly: (sniffles, wiping her tears and holding the crutch) This is what Tiny Tim might have got this. Little Fish #1: Mom, don't cry, we feel sorry for Tiny Tim. Little Fish #2: Let's just share a moment. Molly: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) Tiny Tim! Near the Cratchit house was the cemetery, Scrooge saw Bob Cratchit mourning Tiny Tim. Gil: (sighs, tears in his eyes and looking at the tombstone that says "TINY TIM") Tim. If you're alive, you'd stay with us. Just rest in peace. Scrooge felt sorry for Bob Cratchit. he saw his clerk went back to his house. Molly: (sobbing in Pinkie Pie's voice) I'm sad about our son. Gil: (tears in his eyes) I know. Molly: (crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) Mr. Grumpfish: Spirit of the future, what does this mean? No! I don't want this to be! I wanted Tiny Tim to get well! That sweet daddling boy! And now, Scrooge and the spirit of the future left the Cratchit house and transported to the cemetery. He saw nobody but two gravediggers doing their job. Lobster: Well, Ted, I've never seen a funeral like this one. Snail: Aye, Peter. Nobody about. No mourners, no friends, no one to shed a tear to bid him farewell. Lobster: Alright then. Let's rest before we bury him in, shall we? He's not going away. The gravediggers leave. Mr. Grumpfish: (looking at the tombstone that says "EBENEEZER SCROOGE") Spirit, I really must know. Who's lonely grave is that? Deema: (taking off the hood) Just read the inscription on the tombstone. Why, it's yours, Ebenezer Scrooge. And I, the Ghost of Christmas Future, will say that it's such an honor. You are in fact, the richest man in the cemetery! (cackles as she pushes the miser into the hole) Mr. Grumpfish: No! Spirit! Please! (whimpers and holds on for dear life) I want another chance! Deema: (cackles as the coffins open) I'm sorry, but chains aren't enough of you of this lifetime, are they? As of now, you shall live your afterlife out... in hell! Mr. Grumpfish's spirit: I'll change! I'll change! (branch breaks as Mr. Grumpfish falls into Hell) I'LL CHA-A-ANGE!!! End of Part 3 Category:Transcripts